Dawn Of the Phoenix
by swoomzie
Summary: Young Reni and the Doctor battle against life and death with new challenges to face like Reni's new regeneration and so on. Will they made through their problems and survive the battle?


Pain shot through Reni's body as her brother thrushes his blade into her chest and through one of her hearts. He pull back his sword,with her blood stained on its cruel blade, and he smiled evilly. Reni fell onto the cold stone floor on her stomach and gasped for breath and in pain. As she tried getting up, her brother raised up his weapon and swiftly slam down into Reni's other side of her chest and into her other beating heart.

Her blood ran on the floor like a gruesome red river and she fell once more onto the blood-stained floor. Her black hair was cut short from the sword that laid in her evil brother's hands and she tried breathing but it was too painful. Her brother stormy gray eyes gleamed with delight. As he slowly took out his horrifying sword out of Reni's chest, he said in a mocking voice "Looks like the phoenix has breathed it last...any last words?"

He went closer to Reni's face as she looked at him with effort with her bright hazel eyes. She couldn't speak or breathe correctly because of the bursting pain in her chest. He smiled wickedly and grabbed her locket. "Since your going to die, you probably don't need _this_!" As her brother said this, he yanked the locket and the chain broke while making Reni suddenly weak.

"Y-you monster!" Reni spat out between short quick breaths. Her brother kneel down and smiled while his stormy gray eyes flashed with pleasure. He stroked her chin with his hand while saying "My older sister...a little pest that needed to get rid of...Father didn't care about me; He didn't even pay attention to me! All he talked about was you..oh his precious little girl Renivasha! But I was clever..so very clever. I murdered the captain of the guards and framed you for it! It was I who made you be exile to that filthy planet Earth. Yes and now look at you now...nearly dead and now..."

Reni's brother dangle her locket in front of her. "You can't regenerate. _Hah_!" He chuckled sinisterly. Reni grunted in pain and felt her body failing as her hearts beat slower and slower..."Now is the time that the phoenix dies within the blood that it bled." He raised up his sword. "Now _die_!" His sword sliced through the cold air, with its blade dark and red with blood. Reni brace for impact, her torn up hearts faintly beating. Suddenly he stopped when a eerie whooshing sound filled the chamber. Reni recognized that sound..it was the engine of the TARDIS! Unfortunately her brother recognized it too. "Curse that sound!" he growled and he pointed his sword at Reni in his anger.

"You! Your the one that sent help and brought that cursed sound with it! A engine of a TARDIS! Explain yourself..or _I will kill you_!" He pointed his sword at her throat menacingly. Suddenly a voice cut through the silence. "What in the world are you doing?" Reni's brother turned and face a man in a trench coat. "Ah...and who you might you be?" "The Doctor." the Doctor introduce himself. He saw Reni still on the chamber floor, not moving..not even breathing. "Oh God..Reni!" The Doctor yelled and rushed over to her body. He put his hand on her chest and felt a faint slow heartbeat..but only one. He then saw the wounds on her chest, bleeding steadily. Her eyes were closed and the beating of her one heart became slower and slower. He furrowed his brow and suddenly the Doctor grabbed her sword and countered a strike from behind.

"You-" Reni brother growled as the Doctor turned to face him. He glared at Reni's brother and asked "Why did you do this and who are you?"

"The name is Almanzor. In the earth Arabic language, it means "triumphant". It suits me pretty well despite of my..let say.."activities"." Almanzor grinned like a maniac. "You call killing people your "activities"? This is murder and it stops right now or else I got to stop you." The Doctor warned him. "Why should I? You just a puny human with a stolen TARDIS! You probably got that from my stupid older sister. _Bah_! She deserved to die and I will take her place in the Gallifreyan society!" Almanzor declared and laughed.

"Your a..." The Doctor trailed off. Almanzor looked at him. "A Time-Lord? Yes indeed I am. But for a puny human ,I bet you can't stop me! You and your world will be destroyed!" He took Reni's locket and slammed it into his swords hilt. The ground started to shake as golden energy swirled around Almanzor's sword. "The power of fire is _mine_!" Almanzor declared. The Doctor fell down as the chamber started to shake more violently then ever. "Your mad!" The Doctor called to Almanzor. "You dare insult me?" he growled at the Doctor. "Yes and for reference if we meet ever meet again.._never_ make me your enemy!" He told Almanzor and with a furious yell, Almanzor rushed forward as his sword turned bright red and the shaking of the earth stopped. The Doctor takes Reni's sword and blocks Almanzor's attack. His sword though suddenly melted as though it was wax and the Doctor dropped its burning handle. Almanzor's sword turn scarlet red. "For my next trick Doctor...its you being evaporated!" Almanzor sneered and raised his sword to strike the Doctor.

Suddenly a white phoenix appeared in front of the Doctor and two other phoenixes appeared behind him. These two were orange and red. The white one who seemed to be the leader of the trio, cawed and the phoenixes spread out their wings around the Doctor, seemingly protecting him from Almanzor's attack. "Out of my way!" Almanzor ordered and ran towards them with his powerful sword in hand. The pure white phoenix eyes turned from yellow to gold and shot a powerful white-hot fire ball, knocking Almanzor down. The orange phoenix grabbed Almanzor's sword out of his hand and the red one grabbed Reni's locket out of the hilt of the sword. The swords blade turned back to it normal steel color and Almanzor growled in anger. "NO! GIVE THAT BACK!" he yelled as he attempted to swipe Reni's locket out of the red phoenixes claws.

The Doctor watched in amazement as the phoenixes circled around him and the red one handed Reni's locket to him. The golden energy surrounded it and finally it disappeared. The white phoenix turned to Almanzor. "_You've been extremely cruel and for your unjust actions Almanzor, we have to punish you. Its the law.__"_A female voice told Almanzor in his head and his eyes went wide. "No please! Please I can change! No please!" Almanzor's voice went higher as he pleaded to the white phoenix as it flew up above him. The Doctor scrambled over to Reni and felt for a heart beat or two. He could still feel her heart's slow faint beating but it was weaker than before. Suddenly there was a flash of blue fire and Almanzor screamed in pain as he disintegrated in front of the Doctors eyes as the Doctor looked over to see what was going on and the phoenixes landed near him. "Why did you do that for?" the Doctor sharply asked the white phoenix. Its golden eyes peered at him. "_Its our duty as the guards of our mistress and the universe to serve justice Time-Lord. Almanzor killed hundreds that were innocent and tried 5 times in the past to kill our mistress but now I fear we are too late..._" The mysterious female voice told the Doctor in his head. The white phoenix looked over at Reni and the Doctor followed its gaze. The orange and red phoenixes were around Reni and they seemed to whimper in a sad tone when they failed to wake her up. "How can I help her?" the Doctor asked quietly to the snow white phoenix.

"_As far as I know, our mistresses powers of fire and regeneration are in her locket, sealed away by her mother who was our previous mistress. She can be saved but its a slim chance. Otherwise she will die and be lost forever. The last of the fire magi of Gallifrey...and she is our only mistress left. Almanzor killed her mother and assassinated her father which you witnessed in your fourth body Doctor. Our mistress also had a older brother but I don't remember his name..._" The phoenixes voice trailed off as the Doctor listen intently. He looked down at Reni's locket and clutched it in his hand, feeling it tremble with its restored energy. "Ok lets save her." the Doctor finally said and he went over and put the locket around Reni's neck while sealing the chain back together with his sonic screwdriver.

"_Now repeat after me...Calamari Aviator Xanadu!_" the white phoenix commanded. "Calamari Aviator Xanadu!" repeated the Doctor and suddenly the golden energy burst out of the locket, surrounding Reni and it lifted her up as it covered her. She was regenerating and the Doctor shield his eyes as she change into a different person. Her wounds healed and her skin became lighter. It also cleaned the blood that stained the floor. Her hair became long again and as quickly as it all started, the energy formed into a phoenix and faded away. She fell to the ground in a flash of brilliant red and the Doctor scurried over to her. He examined her closely and saw that she now had ivory colored skin and fiery red hair that twisted every which way. The Doctor in his relief and utter shock stuttered "We did it! We saved her!" The orange, red and white phoenixes chirped in a excited tone. The Doctor put his hand on Reni's chest and felt her hearts beating normally. "She's alive!" He murmured to himself and he smiled.

"_Well done Doctor. As a reward, we are a now your servants to serve every command and to protect you as well as her. We will be there at the hour of your need at any time and any case. But for now farewell Doctor..._" the white phoenixes voice faded away as the trio disappeared in a flash of light. The Doctor was now alone and he cradled Reni in his arms, crying slightly in relief and happiness. Reni moaned and opened her eyes which were a brilliant green. "Doctor?" she groaned and looked up at him. She gasped and tightly hugged him. "Oh my god..Doctor what happen to you? You suddenly disappeared and I was in this horrifying place and-" Reni rambled on and the Doctor put his finger on her lips. "Its alright Reni. Your brother has been defeated and your alive! Well strictly speaking you've regenerated into your 6th body but your alive that what matters!" Reni was looking at her new self and was examining a lock of red curly hair. "In that case..how do I look Doctor?" she asked quietly.

"Well for someone who broke the record of the fastest recovery from regeneration..I say that you look-" Suddenly Reni collapsed onto the floor gasping. "Reni!" The Doctor said to her alarmed. "Doctor don't touch me! It's the regeneration cycle that all..but something probably went wrong...regenerated too early I suppose.._ACK_!" she screamed as she doubled over in pain and winced. The Doctor felt helpless. "Reni..please answer me are you ok?" the Doctor whispered and Reni looked at him. "D-Doctor..if I faint or collapse..promise me to get as much help as y-you can get...p-please..." she stuttered and with that she fell into the Doctor's arms and was out cold. The Doctor checked her heartbeats and found out that they were beating slower. He picked her up and with Reni in his arms, the Doctor went into the TARDIS and it disappeared from inside the darkened chamber...

January 15th, 7543 A.D.

Dear Father and Mother,

Its me Imena writing to you again about how much of a wild experience

I'm having at this summer camp you sent me to. Its fun for the most part and

I've met a new friend named Esperanza. Did you know that her name means

'Hope' in a rare and forgotten language called Spanish? Isn't that awesome?

Esperanza says that my name means 'Dream' in a another forgotten language

from a country called 'Africa'. Is that true?

I love Camp Fire-Blaze but there is this boy that won't stop bullying me.

His name is Ramin which is a common name for the language that you and I

speak. Why is that Persian is so easy to learn but English isn't? I'm writing this

in Persian but I can't write this in English. That bothers me. Anyway when I get

home can you help me learn it better? Its will be much appreciated. There is a rule

here where I have to speak English only. Stupid isn't it?

Anyway I love you very much!

Sincerely,

Imena

(P.S I learned a new language called 'French' Maybe I can teach you when I get home!)

A girl who was around 15 put her pen down on a desk in a cabin. She had dark brown hair that was in a sleek bob-cut style and had bright energetic brown eyes which were almond shaped. Her skin was a pale cream color but she didn't care. "Imena!" A voice called out and Imena jumped a little. She turned around to face a Spanish girl. "Esperanza! Don't scare me like that!" Imena stuttered in Persian and her friend smiled. Esperanza had deep milk chocolate colored skin and had black hair that went all the way down her back. She also had icy blue eyes in contrast to her skin color. "Sorry about that Imena but the coach told us that every girl must be at the lake for swimming lessons! You know how strict he is!" Esperanza responded in Persian, knowing her new friends language very well.

Imena folded her letter carefully and suddenly Esperanza spotted a girl standing near them, gaping like a goldfish. "Your not suppose to speak other languages! You remember the rule 'English Only' Now I have to report you!" the girl told them in fluent English and started to ran off. "Wait!" Imena called out to her in broken English but it was too late. "Great." she muttered in Persian and grabbed her letter. "Well it's not that bad...I don't think.." Esperanza told Imena in Persian and Imena grunted. "I hate that Polish girl. What her name again?" Imena asked Esperanza. "Akasma I think. A pig and a tattle-tale." She responded to Imena.

Suddenly a booming voice shot through the air like a cannon. "IMENA COME HERE!" the male voice blasted though the air. Meekly Imena walked out of the room and faced the coach who was purple with rage. Akasma was by him,smiling with self-pleasure. "Yes?" Imena spoke in her broken English, her voice thick with an accent. "WHERE YOU SPEAKING IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE?" the coach continued in his booming voice. Cringing, Imena nodded her head. "Yes Coach Vincent..." Imena continued in her broken English. Coach Vincent raised up his hand and slapped Imena on the cheek.

She fell down onto the ground rubbing her cheek. Coach Vincent then said in a low calm voice "That is a warning. Remember that most of the kids here only speak English so when you speak in a different language, it makes them feel left out. So remember..English Only." He emphasized the last few words and Akasma spoke up. "B-but Coach Vincent! She is supposed to be punished! Its not fair! Its not-" Akasma complained and was stopped when he looked down at her with his dark green eyes. "Now Akasma do you think my judgment is wrong? Or do you just wanted to see Imena in trouble?" Coach Vincent asked and kept glaring at Akasma. "N-nothing is wrong with y-your judgment s-sir..I-I thought..." She trialed off. "You thought what?" He continued to questioned her. Akasma squeaked like a mouse and ran out of the cabin, for the stare of Coach Vincent was unbearable.

"Now then...Imena? Hand me that letter..." He told her as he turned to face Imena. "No!" she exclaimed and Esperanza's mouth turned into a little 'o'. Coach Vincent's frown tightened and he suddenly tried to make a grab for the letter in Imena's hands. Esperanza moved out of the away and Imena slapped his hand. "Your not getting it. Not _ever_!" She yelled and ran past Coach Vincent, with his angry shouts behind her, and she ran out in the clear sunlight of high noon. Imena paused to catch her breath and suddenly an angry growl came from behind her. "Imena...where are you?" A sinister voice asked as Imena hid behind a stack of boxes. It sounded like Coach Vincent's voice only eviler and more..alien. Then Imena heard a scream and a hissing sound. "Imena! Imena! Ime-" Esperanza's voice was cut short and there was a loud crash.

Extremely afraid, Imena peers over to see a creature hovering over Esperanza's still body and sees blood on its claws. The creature had a snake-like body and a cruel lizard-like head. Its eyes glowed scarlet and its four arms grasped Esperanza's body. Imena crouched behind the boxes and carefully tried to tip-toe away. She managed to get at least 5 ft away from the alien, then to her horror, she stepped on a twig. Panic spread all over Imena's body as the creature turned to face her with those sinister scarlet eyes which turned into slits. "Found you..." It said then it roared very loud. Imena scrambled up and started to run with this creature chasing behind her.

"Let me have you..your body and soul Imena..It what keeps me going..heh heh heh..." the creature voice called from behind her as Imena ran. After a while, Imena heard the footsteps fading away as she ran into a dead end. She paused to catch her breath and she started to cry silently. She still grasped her letter and Imena put it in her pocket of her jeans. She sat down with the wall behind her and she closed her eyes. She breathed heavily, making sure that she was still alive. Suddenly Coach Vincent appeared in front of her, running through the thin mist. "Imena! Are you alright?" He called to her as she opened her eyes. "Coach Vincent! I'm fine but Esperanza is..is.." She answered quietly as tears fell from her face. Coach Vincent crouched besides her and looks at her.

"Shh...don't worry...it will be alright." He comforted her and hugs her. As he hugs her, Coach Vincent's eyes turned from dark green to scarlet but Imena doesn't notice because she had her face buried in her hands. _Now my little human girl...your dead! _thought Coach Vincent as his hands turned into claws behind Imena's back. Suddenly a whooshing sound was heard and a police box appeared behind the twosome and Coach Vincent turns to see the box. Imena looks up to see Coach Vincent's scarlet eyes which turned into slits. She pushed him away and saw the blood-stained claws. "Y-your t-the.." Imena whimpered. Suddenly the Doctor came out. "You better leave that girl alone or else you will have to deal with me." The Doctor told Coach Vincent in a straight forward manner.

"Who are you to order me around?" Coach Vincent asked the Doctor in an annoyed tone.

"I'm the Doctor and I repeat, hands off the human girl and leave this planet alone!" The Doctor sharply ordered Vincent. Vincent growled and sinisterly he responded "No one tells a Kurdistan warrior to disobey its orders! This human is a threat to species Doctor and I won't obey orders from another filthy human like you!" "A Kurdistan warrior? Ah yes your precious code of honor I can understand that but killing innocent humans just because you think their dangerous? That just mortally wrong!" The Doctor argued and the Kurdistan's eyes flickered deep red then back to scarlet. Imena was staring at the two, wide-eyed and very afraid. "You and your beliefs! It is against a Kurdistan's code of honor _not_ to kill other species for the sake of survival! This particular human saw through my disguise once before and this is why I need to kill her! She will tell the other humans of my arrival and they will kill me!" explained the Kurdistan warrior angrily. "That's not an excuse. Anyway I didn't catch your name.." the Doctor told the Kurdistan warrior. "Xerox is my name..." Xerox introduced himself and he transformed into his true form. The Doctor jumped back as Xerox towered over him and Imena whimpered in fright for it was the creature who attacked and killed her best friend. "Why are you here?" the Doctor asked and Xerox growled. He said "That's none of your business..." Xerox's serpent body coiled as he went close to the Doctor's face. "Now in the name of Kurdistan law, I will have to kill you both!" Xerox exclaimed and raised one of his four arms with its claws gleaming in the sunlight.

Suddenly a ray of intense light shot through the air and cut Xerox's hand and he yowled in pain as dark purple blood ran down from the wound. Imena was standing up and on her forehead was a jewel..a turquoise gem. Her eyes were now a purple color and her hair was aqua which was very long. She also had long elven ears. "A Mondrian?" The Doctor murmured as he saw Imena's true form. "It took me awhile to find you Xerox. Your are under arrest for breaking intergalactic law." She exclaimed and she smiled boldly. Xerox laughed. "Its nice to face the legendary Maxine of the Mondrian court. I heard you were after me for my little drug scams. Now its time to get rid of you once and for all!" He yelled and charged at Maxine with full speed.

Maxine was taken by full surprise and she tried dodging Xerox's attack. She was too late,for Xerox charged right into her and slammed her against the wall. "Maxine!" The Doctor exclaimed, knowing her name from what Xerox said. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and Xerox was thrown off of Maxine. He landed near the Doctor, growling angrily. "I was cursed by your kind to be a human girl but now that curse has been broken." Maxine exclaimed as she slowly got up and pointed a finger at Xerox. "How?" Xerox exclaimed in fright as he backed away. The Doctor went over to Maxine and whispered "Are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine...just a few broken ribs." She responded to the Doctor and the Doctor saw teal blood dripping from her side.

"Heh heh heh...Nothing beats the minty taste of Mondrian blood." Xerox said as he licked Maxine's blood off his claws, now not afraid of her. "Your a monster!" The Doctor said as he gave Xerox a look of disgust while coming closer to him. "Indeed I am, my little human. Now to top it off..." He responded and he suddenly sliced the Doctor's arm. The Doctor grunted in pain as the wounds bled with red blood. Xerox licked his claws and he growled in anger. The Doctor holding his arm, looks up and sees Xerox sputtering and cursing. "YOU!" he yelled while pointing a claw at the Doctor. "Your blood is foul-tasting and poisonous to my taste-buds. How is that a human like you have blood this foul? I have taste male human blood before and this doesn't taste like this! Where are you from?" Xerox questioned him and Maxine was crouching beside the wounded Doctor. "Gallifrey." The Doctor answered as he gave Xerox a hard stare. Maxine gasped and Xerox growled once more. "Your not suppose to exist! Your kind died in the war!" Xerox exclaimed in a fearful tone. "But I'm here right? I'm living proof that one of the Time-Lords survived the Time War! Well two of us did as far as I know but you know...there are consequences for being a survivor." The Doctor said as Maxine took out a roll of bandages. "Hold still!" she hissed in the Doctor's ear as he winced when she was dressing the wound.

"Ouch! Be careful with that bandage roll! Your pulling it a little too tight!" The Doctor protested as Maxine grumbled in the Mondrian tongue. Xerox glared at him. "Another Time-Lord like you Doctor? Then by all means, show me to him." He told the Doctor and waited for something to happen. "I won't! You will never get your filthy claws on her!" yelled the Doctor as he jumped up suddenly just as Maxine was tying the bandages securely. "For the love of Mondri Doctor! Hold still!" Maxine ordered him and Xerox laughed evilly. "Well Doctor, your very foolishly brave but I will have to kill you now..along with Maxine here..." he hissed as he charged at the Doctor with all four pairs of claws glittering in the afternoon sunlight. Xerox suddenly coiled around the Doctor with his long serpent body and started to squeeze very slowly like a boa constrictor squeezing its prey.

The Doctor struggled and he felt the coils getting tighter and tighter around his chest, making it difficult to breathe. Maxine was running towards Xerox with her knife out but she was knocked back by Xerox's tail into the wall, making her out cold. "M-Maxine!" The Doctor called out, while the pain grew sharper in his chest as the coils kept getting tighter. The Doctor felt faint and his hearts throbbed against his chest like a couple of drums. "L-let me g-go!" He gasped as Xerox laughed sinisterly. "Not till your dead!" Xerox gloated and he laughed once more. The Doctor groaned in pain as he tried to breathe properly. "Now time for your death.." Xerox declared and the Doctor closed his eyes and went limp...

Inside the TARDIS, Reni was in a comfortable bed in one of the rooms, unconscious yes but very alive. The three phoenixes were by her, two of them sleeping soundly on her lap. The orange one was alert and he felt danger. "My sisters! Awaken please!" he chirped urgently and the white and red peered over to him. "Whats with the urgency my brother?" the red one inquired and the white one said "_Yes tell us please._"

"It's our master..he's in terrible danger!" the orange one shrieked in a tone of fear and anger. "_Calm yourself my young brother! I will stay here to guard the mistress and you and Akihito go to help him._" the white phoenix told the orange phoenix._ "_Yes. Fakir and I will go while you stay Equestrienne." Akihito said and Fakir chirped in agreement. "_Then it is decided. Go Fakir and Akihito! Go save him!_" Equestrienne tweeted at her siblings and she ruffled her white feathers. Spreading out their wings, Fakir and Akihito spread out their wings and flew out of the room, leaving Equestrienne alone with the recovering Reni.

Xerox felt the thumping of the Doctor's two hearts against his long serpent body and he was very irritated, for he didn't feel a change of pulse in the heartbeats. The Doctor was unconscious and Xerox squeezed harder to make the heartbeats stop for good. "Die you!" Xerox grumbled angrily to himself and he tightened his body as tight as he could. The drumming of the hearts continued but they got slower and slower as the Doctor tried to breathe properly harder and harder. Suddenly bursting from inside the TARDIS, Fakir and Akihito screeched in fury. The doors of the TARDIS closed behind them and Xerox released his grip on the Doctor, slithering up to Fakir and Akihito. Maxine regain consciousness and saw the orange phoenix and the red phoenix surrounding Xerox. She also sees the Doctor on the ground, clearly unconscious. Maxine runs over to the Doctor and puts her hand over his chest and felt a slow but steady double heartbeat. "He's alive!" She murmured and saw Xerox swiping at Fakir and Akihito. He looked frustrated and he tried to grab Fakir's orange feathered wings but Fakir pecked him sharply in the hand. "Unhand me you brute!" screeched Fakir as he pecked once more at Xerox's hand, drawing purple blood. Akihito went over to Maxine and peered to her curiously. "A Mondrian?" She asked Maxine. "Yes I am." She stuttered and Akihito flapped over to the Doctor.

There was a sharp growl and Fakir shouted "Akihito! Help me!" Xerox had him by the throat and was grinning while Fakir flapped pointlessly. Akihito screeched very loud and ear-piercing and with her red feathers flaring, she started to charged at Xerox at full speed like a enrage goose. Xerox took this by surprised and dropped Fakir as Akihito jumped up, her eyes blazing. Her beak was now surrounded by fire and she started to peck Xerox down furiously, making him scream in pain for fire was his weakness.

"No! No! NO! I'm not going to die! I'm not going to die! I'm-" Xerox screamed and he turned to dust in front of Akihito's eyes. Fakir and Maxine saw this too. "That takes care of him!" Akihito proclaimed and strutted back to Fakir and Maxine.

The Doctor groaned and he murmured "Ow...Did I hit my head on top of the TARDIS door again?" He blink his eyes slowly and faced Maxine, Fakir and Akihito. "You guys again? How did you find me?" the Doctor said to Fakir and Akihito. "Well that is very hard to explain actually. We'll try to explain later. Anyway we better go into the TARDIS before it starts to storm..rain makes my feathers look dreary and wet." Fakir told him and Maxine help the Doctor stand up. Akihito was already by the TARDIS door. "C'mon then! Don't be a slow-poke!" she teased and the Doctor unlocked the door. Maxine,Fakir and Akihito went in front of him and the Doctor closed the doors behind him after he entered the console room.

"Now then..Maxine I will gladly take you home and I thank you both of you for saving me and my little Mondrian here." The Doctor said and Fakir bowed his orange head in welcome. Akihito did the same with her red wings spread out. Then they flew out of the room, leaving Maxine and the Doctor alone. Maxine was looking around the room in amazement. "H-how is it..." she trailed off and the Doctor grinned. "Bigger on the inside then the outside?" he said finishing her sentence. "Yes!" she exclaimed and she sat down in the chair nearby. "Well I can't explain it right now...I need to check on a friend of mine.." the Doctor told Maxine and she jumped up and walk along with him. "Who is this friend of yours?" Maxine asked as they walked down the hallways. There was silence between them for a while as they turned right, then left, a full U-turn and then another right till they entered Reni's bedroom.

Reni was still out cold and the three phoenixes were sleeping on her lap. Maxine walked over to her on one side of the bed and the Doctor sat on a chair on the other. "I promised her to get her as much help Maxine but I'm afraid to take her to medical attention..." the Doctor said as he looked away from Maxine. There was a long silence between them. "Can you help her?" the Doctor asked Maxine finally. She shook her head as she glanced over to Reni. "I'm sorry Doctor...but I'm merely a warrior not a healer.." she said quietly and the Doctor sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Oh..I thought..." he trailed off and he sighed once more. Maxine felt bad for him and she went over and patted the Doctor's shoulder. "Maybe you can go to a human hospital.." Maxine suggested and the Doctor shook his head. "Why can't we go to your planet?" he asked her.

"My planet got destroyed in the Time War Doctor.." Maxine responded faintly but clearly. The Doctor groaned in frustration and disappointment. "Then the only opinion is to take her to a hospital then..but I'm going to regret this later." the Doctor finally said after a long pause and he walked out of the room. Maxine gently grasped Reni's hand and she sighed deeply, checking for any change of pulse. She thought that Reni was a human as she looked to be one.

Suddenly Maxine heard the TARDIS engine and she felt the ship tremble as it landed somewhere. The Doctor rushed in the room and said "We have landed on New Earth apparently." "Will the human be..ok?" Maxine asked him as he picked Reni up gently into his arms from the bed. The phoenixes sleepily looked up at them. "Well it looks like the explanation will have to wait." the Doctor told Fakir and the orange phoenix nodded his head and went back to sleep along with Equestrienne and Akihito.

As the Doctor with Reni in his arms and Maxine walked to the console room, Maxine looked around the labyrinth like hallways and saw different rooms of all sorts but each one was empty. "To answer your question from earlier Maxine, yes Reni will be ok..well to be honest, I hope she will be ok.." the Doctor said to her and Reni mumbled something in her unconscious state. "Well New Earth is a planet I never heard of. What is it?" "A planet which is similar to the original Earth but with new species like clones and cat people and etc. That's the short version." the Doctor said briefly. He shifted Reni in his arms so he can carry her easier. Maxine sat down on the chair nearby when they both got to the main console room. The Doctor did a quick wave at her and grabbed his trench coat with his free hand and walked out of the TARDIS into the glittering sunlight. He shifted Reni again in his arms and he saw a hospital in the distance.

The Doctor saw that the TARDIS landed on a hill and on the bottom of the hill was the hospital. He shuttered slightly and started down the hill, leaving Maxine inside the TARDIS.


End file.
